


Zoo trips are supposed to be fun

by gh0stygoo



Series: Shiro's trying his best [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Coran is the best, Cute Children, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, caregiver!Shiro, couldve made this two chapters but one will do, has nothing to do with canon (obviously), keith and Lance fight but obviously care about each other, pure fluff, sad baby lance, the rest are kiddos, zoo trip gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stygoo/pseuds/gh0stygoo
Summary: Lance has been struggling to behave lately and Shiro has no idea why. After a particularly upsetting experience he decides to take all the kiddos to the zoo in an attempt to hopefully brighten their moods. Things are going well- until they aren't. (but it all ends well)





	Zoo trips are supposed to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series just because writing this improves my mood. No one else has read this but me so please excuse any terrible grammar. 
> 
> If anyone else needs more of the voltron team as kids- please feel free to leave requests <3 
> 
> This is also my first work, plz be gentle ;3

It had started off as a small series of little incidents. Lance getting into more fights with keith than usual, being bossy or whining more, and causing general mischief. Shiro had tried to be patient with him, reprimanding him gently at first, but lately his patience was wearing thin. He already had three other kids to take care of and keith being himself was a general handful, though of course he didn't mind! He loved all of them and would risk his life for them- just he didn't need more trouble and Lance had usually been well behaved. Or if he did misbehave he was quick to apologize and fix his attitude. Lately though, things seemed to be getting worse and Shiro had no idea why. 

Then one day the incident happened. Shiro had been playing with Hunk and pidge, building block towers and the like while keith was happily coloring in the corner. Lance was supposed to be coloring with keith, at least last time he had checked he was. Maybe it was just because he was feeling particularly exhausted that day, but when he heard a loud crash coming from one of the rooms in the house he was immediately at attention. He looked wildly around the room and noticed a distinct lack of Lance. A spike of irritation shot through him as he stood up and went to go find the little boy. Hunk, keith and pidge trailing behind him curiously and cautiously. The brunette was found staring down at a shattered mess that had once been a very kind gift from his late father. Shiro (regrettably) lost his temper at the boy and yelled at him, sending him off to his room as a punishment. Lance looked terrified and on the brink of tears, he opened his mouth, likely in an attempt to explain the situation but Shiro was having none of it and gave the boy a swat on the rear and a sharp ‘Now’ and the little boy’s fear turned into something much more like anger and he quickly ran off to his room which he shared with Keith, slamming the door behind him and tucking himself into the bed.

Lance had tried his very best to stay angry but just ended up breaking down into sobs, it wasn't fair- he hadnt meant to break it- he was just trying to reach something and it had tipped over-! But shiro probably thought it was just him being a bad boy. However Lance had a perfectly reasonable explanation for how he was acting! That would be the fact that Shiro seemed to have time for everyone except him. He would wrestle with keith and bake with hunk and play blocks with pidge, but he never had time to draw with Lance or just give him a cuddle. And lance always felt like lately he was being left out of everything! It wasn't fair! He rubbed his eyes and hugged his little lion plush tight to his chest, sniffling and shuddering. Blue was his only real friend… everyone else was just going to forget about him. So let them! 

Meanwhile shiro was sweeping up the shrapnel downstairs. He had sent the other three back to the playroom and put keith in charge so they wouldn't step on any of the glass. As he cleaned it up he felt his anger wane a little and a small feeling of guilt ate at him. Lance was just a kid after all...accidents happened. He shouldn’t have lost his temper- but he had no idea what had gotten into him lately. Lance was usually so well behaved and tended to be the most independent and helpful out of all of them. Shiro threw the pieces away, although the item had sentimental value- he had other keepsakes- and these were just things… 

He sighed, he should definitely go apologize to him, Lance was probably scared and upset that he had lost his temper. He decided that he would apologize to him in a moment, however, he was caught off guard as a sharp cry was heard from the play room. He finished the sweeping and rushed back to find that pidge had fallen over and scraped her knee, hunk was trying his best to console her although he seemed on the brink of tears too. Oh goodness, this was just turning into a mess, wasn't it? He consoled the little girl and gave her a bandaid, momentarily forgetting about Lance as his attention was drawn elsewhere. 

Later on when it was time to put everyone to bed he noticed that Lance had never come out of his room. Shiro sighed, regretably, he hadn't been able to go and talk to him, however when he entered the room Lance was all huddled up and turned away from the door. Shiro tucked Keith into bed quickly before kneeling down to Lance’s bed, “Lance? Are you asleep?” he asked gently, stroking his hair. He didn't get a response and frowned more, it really wasn't good to leave it like this...but he wouldn't wake the boy for it, he would probably just be confused by it and Shiro was risking waking him up for the next hour. He would just have to apologize in the morning and make it up to him. After a moment he got an idea, they could go to the zoo! That would cheer them up after such a rocky day. They all needed to get out anyways and Lance loved the zoo. With that Shiro got up and left to get some rest for their fun day tomorrow. As soon as the door shut, Lance turned over and frowned, hugging Blue closer to his chest and curling up, he just felt so sad ...but he was a big boy, and therefore, would not mention it.

\--(cue the next day)--

The next morning Shiro woke up a little late and immediately panicked a little. They needed to get a move on if they were going to get to the zoo and come back before nap time. He got up quickly and ran to go get everyone up, although Hunk was already up and smiled cheerily, asking if it was time for breakfast. Shiro simply nodded and offered him a soft good morning and a little ruffle. He went into Keith and Lance’s room and gently nudged Keith awake before doing the same for Lance who curled up tighter and groaned softly. Shiro smiled softly at the sleepy boys, Keith getting up and clambering down the ladder, his black hair all over the place as he also nudged Lance, “Wance- time to get up…” he mumbled sleepily and leaned into Shiro.

Lance shook his head, “still sweepy…”

Shiro gave keith a small pat on the head, “Keith, buddy, could you go to the kitchen with Hunk while I get up Lance and Pidge?” he needed to properly apologize to Lance still and he didn't want Keith to be there when he did. The boy pouted a little before nodding and going to join Hunk. Shiro smiled softly and carded a hand through Lance’s hair, “Hey Lance, you need to get up, we’re going to have a big day ahead of us. Do you want to know why?”

At that Lance cracked an eye open and peaked at Shiro, ever the curious little boy. Shiro smiled a bit wider at that, “You have to keep it a secret okay?” 

The brunette gave a little nod. “We’re going to go to the zoo, you can go see the sharks and the lions! Isn't that exciting?” 

Lance blinked before sitting up and smiling, “Weawwy? I wike the zoo!! We goin now?”   
“Not yet, we have to eat breakfast first and get dressed. You cant go to the zoo in your pajamas right?” he gently tickled Lance’s side and the boy giggled.

“M’kay!” he said a little cheerily and started to get up but Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, a little more of a serious tone taking over, “Lance, Im very sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I shouldn't have, but you know you should ask me if you want to get something from a tall place. Also you need to tell me when you leave the room, okay?”

Lance’s smile dimmed a little bit at that. He had asked though, Shiro just hadn't been listening to him. He tucked his chin into his Lion and nodded, “Yes sir… I'm sorry for breakin’ somethin..” he spoke quietly. Shiro just gently ruffled his hair, “It's alright Lance, now go ahead and go to the kitchen with the others while I wake up pidge. We have a big day ahead of us. Yeah?” 

The little boy nodded and got up, taking blue with him. He felt a little bit better now that Shiro had apologized...plus they were going to the zoo so that was good. He padded off to the kitchen and climbed up onto one of the chairs at the counter next to Keith who was busying himself with a few crayons and paper. 

Shiro showed up a few moments later with a still half asleep pidge tucked into his shoulder, “alright guys it's breakfast time. Im making oatmeal.” he was quick to get everything all set up, he knew how each of them liked theirs. Hunk liked his fully loaded, fruit, cinnamon, and a little honey, Keith just liked honey and apple, pidge just ate hers plain and Lance liked blueberries and honey. However, he had managed to forget said honey when he passed all of the dishes out and busied himself with his own serving since the three boys could easily feed themselves. While Hunk and Keith busied themselves with their breakfast, Lance frowned into his for a moment before just putting the honey in his himself. He could manage that, Shiro was just busy so it was okay. He was a big boy afterall. He stirred it around and ate most of it but there was a sad feeling in his tummy that made it hard to eat anymore. His mood had diminished a little bit by the end of breakfast but they were in a bit of a rush to get out already so there wasn't time to be sad. 

Shiro was quick to clean up breakfast and ushered the boys off to get ready. Lance and Keith got dressed themselves while Shiro helped Pidge and Hunk. Lance had decided to wear his favorite Lion t-shirt and some shorts but when it came to his shoes he really wanted to wear his cool grey sneakers, but those had laces and he didn't know how to tie them yet, so he picked his red ones with the velcro so he wouldn't have to annoy shiro by asking for his help. Lance was about to put on one of his very favorite jackets that Shiro had gotten especially for him but before he could put it on Keith tugged on the back of his shirt. Lance looked at him curiously before Keith pointed to the jacket, “Can I have?” The brunette was confused at first because Keith had his own jackets and he was going to protest as much before steeling his resolve. He was a big boy and big boys share their things. “Yes Keef, you can wear it, but be real careful okay? It's my favorite.” he pretended to smile widely although it made him kinda sad, however it helped a little when Keith’s eyes widened a little and portrayed his happiness as he took the jacket and tugged it on, pulling it tight around himself. Keith didn't smile very much but Lance had learned that Keith showed his emotions with his eyes and actions more than with expressions. It was kinda weird but also nice. “Thanks Wance….” the black haired boy gave lance a quick hug before scurrying off to find Shiro so he could get help with his shoes. Lance felt a little warm and the hug definitely lifted his spirits a bit. Keef was pretty nice sometimes. 

Lance hurried after him and found that Shiro was already helping hunk with his shoes and Keith was waiting patiently for his turn. He guessed it was good that he hadn't worn those sneakers. This way they could get to the zoo faster since Shiro wouldn't have to tie his laces too. 

After a few more moments they had packed lunches and put them in a small cooler which shiro tucked into the back of his car before settling everyone in their carseats. “Alright, who needs help buckling up?” he asked after finishing with Pidge’s seat. Hunk shyly raised his hand while Lance clicked his into place and helped Keith who was trying to mimic Lance but kept missing the little hole the belt went into and was getting a bit frustrated by the whole thing, furrowing his brow a little. Lance gently guided him to it and grinned at him when he was done. Keith simply nodded his thanks and settled back in his seat. 

“Thank you for helping Keith, Lance, you’re being a very big boy today.” he smiled at him as he finished strapping in Hunk. Lance just nodded the same way keith had but with a weak smile. Shiro assumed he was just feeling a little tired still, he would get all excited once they were at the zoo. 

However on the car ride down he was getting a bit worried. Usually Lance would be babbling along or singing to whatever tune was playing on the radio, he was being uncharacteristically quiet this time, instead it was hunk who had taken up the initiative to talk idly about whatever came to mind with a few odd comments here and there from pidge or Keith. Which wasn't a bad thing for them, but just strange. Before they pulled in Shiro glanced at Lance in the rear view mirror and found him staring out the window, “Hey Lance, aren't you excited buddy? We’re going to go see your favorite animals.” Lance looked back at the front of the car at being addressed and offered a small smile, “yeah.” and left it at that while hunk immediately latched on with an “I'm really excited too! I wanna see the elephants again! They're so big.” with pidge cooing her own response. Shiro chuckled softly, “Don't worry we’ll go see them too.” 

Keith looked over at Lance with a little frown and poked his arm gently, giving him one of those concerned looks while the brunette simply smiled at him reassuringly and turned back to the window. Keith pouted a little and furrowed his brow before huffing softly and deciding to drop it. Lance was probably fine. 

Once they were parked, shiro got all of them out of the car, “Alright everyone remember to hold hands with someone and don't get separated from me okay? We need to stick together.” he looked at each one of them before holding out his hand, Pidge settled in his prosthetic arm. Hunk took his hand followed by keith taking Hunks and Lance at last taking Keiths, his other hand occupied with Blue whom had insisted on bringing. Much to Shiro’s relief, Lance had perked up a bit once they arrived and was rushing them a little to get inside, “Come on Shiro! I wanna see the lions!” Shiro grinned, “Alright buddy, calm down, we’ll get there in one minute just need to get tickets first.”

Once the tickets were acquired they finally set off down the path. All of them liked seeing the lions so it was easy to do that first, then they would go in a circle to the elephants for hunk, the rodent house for pidge, the hippos for Keith, and the aquarium for Lance, then the picnic area. This was how they usually did it anyways, all of them were familiar with zoo trips.

Thankfully no one complained about how things were going this time around, with which Lance’s recent track record of having something to say about everything was a relief.

However when they reached the aquarium Lance was insistent that he didn't need to hold Keith’s hand because he was a big boy and could walk by himself, but he also wanted to go see the sharks first so he would wait for Shiro there. Shiro gently reminded him that he needed to keep holding his hand and be patient, they would get there soon. Lance had pouted a little at that but took Keith’s hand again without another word, Keith gently squeezed Lance’s hand, a little sad that Lance didn't want to hold his anymore but was quickly distracted with all the animals. They looked at the jellies and sea horses, which Lance thought were cool but he really wanted to go see the sharks. When they got to the touch tank, Keith finally let go of Lance’s hand so he could go touch some stuff and hunk happily joined him while Shiro helped pidge reach in as well. Lance stayed behind a little bit and rocked back and forth on his toes. He had been really patient the whole time after all and now he really wanted to see the sharks but he was going to be good and wait like shiro had asked, he didn't want to make him mad again, it was scary. However after a few minutes he tugged on Shiro’s arm and pointed in the direction of the big tank where the sharks were. “Hold on one more minute Lance, I promise we’ll go see them, we still have plenty of time.” At that moment Hunk chose to pipe up, “I'm getting hungry Shiro! When’s lunch?” Shiro looked over at him and smiled, “We’re going to get lunch after we see the sharks. Are you done here then?” Hunk pursed his lips before quickly giving a wandering hermit crab a small pet and then turning back and nodding, “All done!” Shiro chuckled, “Alright, everyone sanitize your hands and then lets get going.” Hunk and keith hurried over and did as they were asked. Lance didn't really need to wash his hands since he hadn't touched anything but Shiro gave him an expectant look so he rushed over and did it anyways. He wanted to see the sharks! Once his hands were cleaned he turned to Shiro, “Can we go now please?” he was practically hopping up and down in anticipation and Shiro didn't have it in him to keep him any longer so he nodded. He was not, however ecstatic about him immediately running off to the tank, leaving them behind, “Lance! Wait a minu- oh, alright come on guys let's go.” he took Hunk’s hand and Keith trailed alongside him, looking a little disappointed that Lance had gone ahead. Once they reached the tank they saw Lance right up against the glass, looking up and down for the sharks which had not yet made their pass around. “Have you seen any yet buddy?” Shiro asked, looking around the tank as well, deciding he wouldn't chastise Lance this time since he had been so patient. 

Lance shook his head, “I'm sure they’ll come soon though!” he kept looking around, however for about five minutes none of them showed up. Lance was a little disappointed and sat down at the bench, setting blue next to him, and still looking hopefully at the big glass pane where all the fish were swimming around, but no sharks. 

Keith and Hunk were pointing out their favorites to Shiro as they passed by and pidge patted the glass and giggled at the huge sea turtle that swam past the tank. After about another five minutes Hunk complained about being hungry again and Shiro decided it was time to call it and mentally steeled himself for Lance’s reaction of having to leave before seeing a shark. He turned and saw that the boy had visibly deflated and stared at the tank, still looking but to no avail. 

“Come on Lance, let's go eat some lunch, maybe when we come back they’ll be out.” he tried and coaxed him to come along. “But shiro-” he started, pointing to the tank and pouting. “Laaaance Im really hungry! We can see sharks later kay?” Hunk pouted as well and right on cue his stomach grumbled loudly. Lance sighed, giving the tank one last look before getting up from the bench and going to join the line. “Thank you Lance and don't worry, I made you your favorite sandwich for lunch.” that got Lance to feel a little better, at least there was that he guessed. They started off when Lance realized that Blue was not holding his other hand! Oh no he must have left her on that bench! He was about to tell Shiro but decided that the bench wasn't that far away from them so he could get her and be back before shiro even noticed! Big boys could manage that much after all!

He dashed over to the bench and found her sitting right where he left her and cheered, picking her up and hugging her tightly, “You’re a good girl Blue! Thank you for staying put!” he was about to dash back to Shiro when his attention was drawn to the tank, a large shark swam past and he stared at it, wide eyed. Another one passed by and Lance smiled widely sharks were so cool! “Shiro look!” he called, only to realize that shiro was nowhere in sight. Lance panicked a little and ran back over to where he had been before but he couldn't see him anywhere. “Shiro?” he called, a little anxiety peaking into his tone. He walked around a little more, holding blue tight to his chest. He felt that icky feeling in the pit of his stomach once again and tears pricked at his eyes, but he swallowed it back. “I’m a big boy...shiro will notice that I’m not there and come back. It'll be okay. Don't worry blue, I'm sure he’ll be back any minute.” he found the shark tank again and huddled in the corner. He just had to wait for shiro! 

Meanwhile, Shiro had made it out of the aquarium and was headed for the picnic area, Hunk leading the way and pulling shiro along hurriedly and babbling about lunch. Keith was trailing behind a little and kepting glancing back, noticing that Lance wasn't next to him but maybe he was just pouting and would catch up in a minute. They were almost there when a familiar voice called out, “Shiro! Hey!” and a very familiar white haired woman jogged up to greet them with a smile on her face and another man with glasses in tow. Shiro blinked a few times before breaking out into a grin, “Oh! Allura- wow didn't expect to see you here- or Adam for that matter.” Adam walked up to him and smiled easily, “Don't lie, you literally texted me to tell me you guys were coming and to meet up with you around 12 for lunch.” he pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek and Shiro just smiled, “Alright alright, I guess you caught me. But really, Allura, did you just happen to be here today?” he turned his attention to her. Allura smiled at him in her usual dazzling way, “Well I came with Romelle and Shay, they’re off getting our picnic set up, but when I saw Adam I had a feeling you weren't far behind so I decided to come say hello.” She smiled warmly at Hunk who had immediately perked up at Shay’s name, “Shay’s here?” he asked curiously and Allura kneeled down and ruffled his hair, “Yes little one, do you want to go see her?” Hunk smiled shyly and looked at her with big doe eyes, “Yes, please.” Allura winked at him and opened her arms, “Well then I require a hug from you first.” Hunk of course immediately complied and leapt into her arms, hugging her quickly before letting go and pointing to the picnic tables, “Let's go see Shay!” he insisted and Allura simply laughed. “Hold on one moment, I’ll take you…” 

Shiro smiled at the exchange before he felt Keith gently tug at the bottom of his shorts, he looked down at him curiously, “What is it Keith?” the boy looked a little worried and had his hand clutched tightly in his shirt. At that moment Allura peaked around shiro, and frowned a little, “Shiro, where’s Lonce? I'm surprised he hasn't launched at me for a surprise hug yet.” At that Shiro was confused, wasn't Lance right behind them? He was usually all over Allura- he was supposed to be holding Keith’s hand. 

Wai- what? He looked around wildly, “um- he was- just behind us-” he swallowed thickly as he realized that Lance wasn't with them, worry immediately settling in his gut. “Lance? Lance- buddy where are you?” he called out, thinking maybe he had just accidentally wandered off. Keith looked around as well and clutched Shiro’s leg tightly, “Keith, did you see Lance wander off?” Shiro asked, being very gentle as he looked down. Keith shook his head, a little teary eyed at having lost Lance. Allura was also immediately worried, “Maybe he got separated and couldn't find his way back- there's a lot of people here today-” 

Adam quickly set a hand on Shiro’s shoulder as he noticed him beginning to panic, “I’ll go get one of the workers- maybe they’ve seen him.” Shiro felt his heart wrench, “I cant believe I lost him- I'm sure he’s somewhere lost and afraid- I-Im going to go look for him-” how could he have not noticed he was missing?! He was the worst caregiver! Adam gently shook him, “Shiro, I need you breathe for me, it’s going to be fine, I'm sure he’ll be okay. One of the workers probably found him, how long has it been since he wandered off?”

Allura stepped forward, “hold on Adam, Shiro, let me take pidge and the other two over to the picnic area while you sort this out.” she had noticed Keith and Hunk were beginning to look scared as Shiro was usually very calm so seeing him panic meant that something was very wrong. Even pidge looked like she was getting upset. Shiro blinked before looking down at Keith who had tears in the corners of his eyes and was staring back at him, obviously worried. He mustered up a smile and ruffled his hair, “Don't worry Keith, Lance just..lost his way, I'm sure he’s fine.” he had to be- If he had gotten taken Shiro didn't know what he would do. He did however, quickly pass pidge over to Allura who also coaxed Hunk to take her hand, trying to get keith to separate from Shiro’s leg however proved to be a bit more difficult. 

“Come on Keith, you need to come with us so Shiro can go get find Lance.” she tried, remaining ever kind and gentle. Keith shook his head and sniffled, “No- wanna help Shiro!’ he stubbornly clung to him and shiro managed to unhook keith by scooping him up into his arms. He wiped away his tears and hugged him close, “Keith I need you to stay with Allura for me just in case Lance comes back. I also need you to help Allura set up the picnic so we can help Lance feel better in case he’s sad. Can you do that for me?” Keith seemed unsure for a moment but finally nodded and wiped at his eyes, “‘kay…” Shiro let a relieved sigh escape his lips before he set Keith down. He obediently followed Allura, although as they walked away he kept looking back at them. 

Shiro turned his attention to Adam however, as the brunette asked once again, “How long has it been since you saw him?” Shiro pushed a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply, trying to remember, last he had known, the boy was following them out of the aquarium- “A-about ten minutes I think-? God- Adam how did I not notice he was missing? I'm the worst-.” he tugged at the tuft of white in his hair and began panicking again. Lance hadn't said anything to him about wandering off had he? He had been so focused on Hunk that he had not thought to check behind him again-

Adam gave him a quick hug and knocked him out of his thoughts. “Ten minutes isnt too long, don't worry, We’ll find him. It's not your fault, sometimes kids wander okay? Im sure one of the workers found him, i’ll go check there and you go back to the aquarium.” he offered him a reassuring look before releasing him and running off. They were on borrowed time after all. The longer they wasted talking about it, the longer Lance could potentially be lost. He hoped that Lance was with the workers. 

Shiro rushed off in the opposite direction towards the aquarium, calling out for Lance the whole while and looking between the groups of people for the little boy. With each passing second he felt sicker and sicker. He was probably so scared by himself- and huddled up in some corner. He had no clue how he didn't notice sooner that he was missing- Lance had been so uncharacteristically quiet all day that he just had not thought to check behind him, assuming keith was still holding his hand. Another small thought struck him that just made him feel worse, he hadn't really been paying much attention to Lance lately at all. He had started becoming rather independent and Shiro had been taking that for granted, focusing more of his attention on the others who seemed like they still needed his help, but that wasn't fair. Lance had been rebelling and kicking up a fuss because Shiro had not been paying him enough attention, and Shiro had just been blindly unaware. He should have picked up on it, Lance had always been the type to put others before himself and was bad at communicating when he needed attention, or maybe Shiro just hadn't been listening because he was so quiet. Keith at least would let himself be known through actions, like cuddling up to Shiro when he needed affection or asking if he would play with him. Lance would just join in on a game or play by himself. He was certain that him yelling at the little boy had only served to make things worse- Lance was struggling and Shiro had just been adding fuel to the fire. He really was the worst. He hurried on faster, twenty minutes had past now and he had just gotten back to the aquarium, looking high and low for him. Then a he his phone dinged. He checked it quickly, his heart jumping into his throat and rushed off.

Lance had maintained his bravery for the first ten minutes, managing to distract himself with the shark tank and reassuring himself that it was fine, shiro would come get him any minute now. But then it started to feel like it was too long and a really sad thought popped into his head, ‘what if shiro didn't come back? What if he had decided that Lance was too much trouble and that it was better off if he just left him?’ Lance didn't like that thought at all and immediately he felt sick to his stomach, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over his cheeks. He had tried so hard to be a big boy- but it hadn't been enough. He had messed up too much and now Shiro didn't want him anymore. He wouldn't get to see Keef or hunk or pidge anymore either. He was just going to have to live with the fishes- hiccupy sobs wracked through his body and he tucked Blue closer to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He was a bad boy. 

After a few moments Lance felt someone put a hand on his head and he immediately looked up, hope shining through for a moment “Shiro-?” he started meekly however the person in front of him was not shiro. Actually it was a stranger- a funny looking man with a mustache and a weird hat. “Hello there ma boy, are you lost?” he asked, his accent was weird, it sounded kind of like Allura’s, but Lance was told not to talk to strangers- and immediately felt even more scared than before. 

The stranger removed his hand and knelt down, offering a kind smile, “Don’t be frightened my small friend, Im one of the workers here at the zoo, if you’re lost, I'm here to help find your family alrighty roo?” he tilted his head, trying to lighten the child up a bit. Lance swallowed thickly, if he really did work here then he must be safe. Shiro had told him to go find a worker if he ever got lost- although he had not thought to do so, thinking that staying in one place might be safer. “I-Im not supp’sed to talk to strangers-” he managed weakly, although his voice was still watery. The man chuckled softly, “Well then allow me introduce myself. My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, but you can just call me Mister Coranfor short.” he winked at him, Lance smiled a little at how silly the name was, “And what's your name?” The brunette blinked a few times but decided that he wasn't really a stranger if he knew his name, “m-my name is Lance….” Mister Coran smiled in a friendly way and held out his hand, “Well Lance, why don't we go up to the station so you can help me make an announcement?” Lance hesitated at first but then took the man’s hand, letting himself be helped up, he nodded shyly and rubbed at his teary eyes. On the way Coran’s radio clicked on, a scratchy voice calling out a code yellow, missing child, five years old, brunette, named Lance Mcclain.” the mustached man felt a small well of relief, that would make things easier. He took the radio and responded, “I’ve found him, bringing him up now.” the voice responded with an affirmative and Coran smiled, “Well son, why don't you tell me about your little friend?” he pointed at the blue lion plushie in the boy's arms.

Lance squeezed her tighter, “her name is bwue...she my bestest fwiend and I’ve been keeping her from getting scared and feewin wonwey.” he rubbed at his eyes again, sniffling as the tears were finally beginning to stop. 

Coran couldn't help but internally coo at the boy, “Well, you’re doing a right well job my boy. You are very very brave.” Lance nodded and babbled on a little bit more about blue, finding that he wanted to tell this man all about her. Finally they had reached one of the lost and found locations. Right as they were about to enter the building a voice behind them called out, “Lance!” 

The little boys heart jumped in his chest as he turned around and saw Shiro, running full speed towards them. Lance dropped everything, tears already starting to form in his eyes as he ran right towards Shiro as well. As soon as Lance was close enough Shiro scooped Lance up into his arms and hugged him tight to his chest, “Ohmygod Lance- you had me so worried- I thought- I thought I had lost you.” Shiro fretted and smoothed kisses to the boy's forehead. Lance had completely dissolved into hiccupy sobs as relief washed over him, little apologize stumbling out of his mouth between hiccups. Shiro just tucked him closer, “It's okay sweet boy.” he cooed softly “You were so brave. Such a good boy, finding help and getting back to me.” he mumbled and tried his best not to break down himself. He wasn't going to be letting him go again, he had to make it up to Lance for so much. 

Lance was just feeling so relieved. He was safe and warm in Shiro’s arms and still wanted. He hadn't been left to live with the fishes- everything was just so overwhelming that he couldn't stop crying and just clinging to Shiro as he whispered to him. Everything was going to be okay.

The ginger picked up the stuffed lion that Lance had dropped in his hurry to be in Shiro’s arms. He turned to the man who had made the call in the first place and smiled, “Well, I'm glad we got all that sorted aye chap?” 

Adam shook the man’s hand profusely, “Yes- thank you so much for your help. We cant thank you enough-” Coran chuckled and handed Adam the lion, “It's absolutely no trouble at all, it's my duty after all, make sure he gets this back. I'm sure he’ll want to make sure she’s safe.” Adam nodded and thanked him again before shiro approached them, Lance clinging tightly to his chest with his face buried, small whimpers still wracking his body as Shiro rubbed his back. The Japanese man immediately thanked him as well. Coran’s eyes gleamed a little, “Worry not, now I'm sure you have other matters to attend to, make sure that boy is well taken care of. He’s a brave one.”

Shiro offered him a weary smile, “I will, and yes...he is.” maybe even a little too brave sometimes. With that they said goodbye to him and went back to the picnic area where Keith was waiting rather impatiently for them, Allura holding his hand and reassuring him. As shiro came into view Allura let out a breath of relief and waved, smiling softly “Oh thank goodness.” Keith immediately dashed over to them and tugged at Shiro’s pant leg, wanting to see Lance. Shiro smiled at him and gently ruffled his hair, “Hey Keith, did you set everything up for us?” Keith nodded and pointed up at Lance, “Wance okay?” Lance, upon hearing keith peaked down at him, “yeah...m’okay keef...just scawed.” Keith frowned at that and made grabby hands up at him. Shiro chuckled at that, “Don't worry buddy, you’ll get to hug Lance in just a minute, once we all settle down for lunch.” Keith pouted a little but decided that would be fine. Lance was with Shiro which meant he was safe.

They finally made it to the picnic area where Romelle was busying Hunk, Shay, and Pidge with a rousing match of patticake, however they all smiled warmly once Shiro and the rest sat down to join them. “Welcome back Lance, glad you’re safe.” Allura gently stroked his hair and Lance shyly hid his face in Shiro’s chest. He was feeling very very shy at the moment, and he wasn't sure why, but right now all he wanted was to stay in Shiro’s lap where he was safe. He did however wave at everyone.

Keith plunked down next to Shiro and leaned into him a bit, wanting to be close to Lance. Once everyone was seated they finally passed around lunch, sandwiches, fruit, and juice boxes. Shiro had to coax Lance into turning around so he could eat his lunch, although the brunette wasn't feeling very hungry. He mostly just wanted to take a nap, all that worrying and crying made him so sleepy. “Don't worry Lance, we’re going to go home after this, you can take a nap in the car.” Shiro promised softly and pressed another soft kiss to the top of his head. Keith gently pushed Lance’s sandwich towards him, urging him as well. After another moment Lance decided that he might be just a little hungry, so he might as well. It also helped that Shiro had made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with strawberry jelly which was his absolute favorite, so it was an easy meal to be convinced by. Once they had finished eating hunk and shay went off to play a little bit and soon after keith finally decided to leave Lance’s side after Shiro gently nudged him, promising that Lance would still be there when he got back. Shiro had even attempted to get Lance to play but he refused, clinging tightly to shiro and snuggling in.it had been a long shot anyways, but he wasn't really complaining, he and Lance still had a lot of cuddling to catch up on. 

Finally Shiro decided that it was time to head home, Lance had fallen asleep in his arms and pidge was beginning to get fussy which meant it was time for her nap as well. They packed up all of their things and exited the zoo, Adam helping Shiro buckle in all the kids before giving Shiro a quick hug and a kiss and reminding him to call him later on after the kids were asleep. He nodded along dutifully and promised their next date wouldn't be quite so stressful. He then very gently detached Lance from his shoulders and settled him into his carseat. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand the moment it was available and shiro chuckled and ruffled his hair before shutting the car door and getting into the driver’s seat. On the way back he glanced into the rearview mirror to see all of the kids asleep, and keith and Lance leaning into each other, fast asleep. He had a feeling that he would find them all cuddled up next to each the next morning as they tended to do so whenever one of them felt the need to comfort the other. He sighed happily and swore to himself that he would keep working to be the best caregiver he could be.


End file.
